The present invention relates to a device to be used in dental or similar surgery, in order to receive, clean, disinfect and dry dental instruments, in particular turbine drills automatically, and thus eliminate various residues, like blood, so that the surgeon may find the instruments automatically cleaned, disinfected and dried, every time he picks up the instruments during surgery or dental treatments. Various types of devices are already known which deal with the cleaning and/or the sterilizing of dental or surgical instruments, but the majority of these require first of all the disconnection of the instruments, dental or surgical, as well as a much longer and complex operational cycle therefore said devices can only be used during the closure times of a dentist surgery.